The present invention relates to one-write bookkeeping systems using shingled checks and the like, and more particulary to such systems in which there are provided removable record sheets for recording the information being written on the shingled forms.
One-write bookkeeping systems have become extremely popular since they are an economical means of ensuring accurate entry of data from checks and the like into the permanent record sheets. Generally, one-write systems employ posts or rings along one side of a board or panel onto which is mounted a shingled assembly of checks or the like. A record keeping sheet is disposed under the shingled checks and, as information is entered on a check, it is simultaneously recorded on the underlying record sheet either through a carbon coating upon the check or by chemical interaction between coatings on the opposed faces of the check and record sheet.
Use and replacement of single record sheets with each new shingled stack presents the potential for misplacing the record sheets removed from the binder. In more useful systems, a series of ledger or other record sheets are mounted on rings in a binder at a point spaced from the locating elements and pivoted on the rings, one at a time, into a position underlying the shingled checks to record the information being entered on the checks. A new sheet is placed under each new shingled stack.
In some assemblies, the record sheets are loose and the rings open to permit removal and insertion, and this can result in their loss or disarray when removed from the binder. Moreover, unless placed in a protective storage unit, they may be damaged during storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel one-write bookkeeping assembly of the type employing a shingled set of forms mounted upon locating elements, and a removable insert providing a multiplicity of record keeping sheets for movement into operative position and which provides a compact storage assembly when removed from the binder.
It is also an object to provide such a bookkeeping assembly which is simply and quickly assembled.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which is easy to use and attractive.